Lost in the Feelings
by tundraton
Summary: Jennifer Jareau has started to develop feelings for her coworker Derek Morgan. As the team solves new cases, the two become closer. How far will this new bond go? Will it lead to more? They navigate through their changing relationship, and the issues involved. Rated T. May change to M in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**JJ's Point of View**

I walked into the FBI building promptly at 6:45 am. Well before the rest of the team would as I felt the cool morning fade into the warm

building, I turned the corner towards my office. It was quiet, which was a welcome feat at this time of day. The only other person here at this time, would be Hotch.

He always got here early, and always seemed to be the last one to leave. As I entered my office, I glanced through the many piles of cases laying on my desk.

My job was to look through them and find a case that the team could help solve. Sitting down, I mentally prepared myself for the horrors that I would find through

each page of every report. The time passed fairly fast, especially since I had combed through most of the pile. As I looked at the file in my hand, I had a feeling, I

was sure. This was something that needed to be solved. I looked up at the clock, realizing that it was 7:30. The rest of the team should be getting in by now.

I got up from my chair and reached for the door. Now that I had found a case, I needed to bring it to Hotch to verify that this was what they were looking for.

Turning the corner, I walked through the bullpen and towards the stairs. "Hey JJ, How are you today?" I smiled as Emily asked, turning towards me as she did.

"We may have found a case. I'll let you know." I gave her a small smile as I headed back up the stairs. I knocked on the door to Hotch's office lightly, hearing no

response, I let myself in. "Hey Hotch, I wanted you to look at this really quick. I may have found a case." His stern face changed as his eyebrows raised. "Let me take

a look." he said, reaching his hand forward to grab the file. I stood there as he read, watching his facial expressions change from shock, anger, and confusion.

"This could definitely be a case, go grab the team, meet me in the briefing room in five." I turned back, exiting through the door and back down the stairs.

"Hey Spence." I smiled as I saw Reid sitting at his desk. "Hey JJ, guess what? I was rereading a quantum physics textbook for fun, and ..." I started to zone out as he

described what he had read. "That's great Spence. Hotch wants everyone to meet in the conference room." He looked a little disappointed, but nodded, grabbing his

coffee from his desk as he headed up the steps. "Hey Emily." I grabbed her arm. She turned, surprised and waited for me to continue. "Hotch wants you in the

conference room, it's about that case that I mentioned before." "See you up there." she said as she made her way up the stairs. The last person I needed was

Morgan. I looked towards his desk, noticing that he wasn't there. I made my way towards the elevator, hoping to find him. Sure enough, a ding sounded, and the

elevator doors opened, showing Derek, looking pissed. "Hey Derek, what's wrong? You look upset." "Hey JJ," he said, giving me a small smile. "Some asshole doesn't

know how to drive. It took me ten extra minutes to get here." He had a frustrated look on his face. "Do we got a case?" "Yeah I was actually just looking for you."

"Well, you found me. I'll meet you at the table." He walked towards the stairs. I had a feeling in my chest, I wasn't quite sure what it was, but it had been happening

a lot lately. Sighing, I made my way up the stairs, and headed into the conference room. Everyone sat patiently as I passed around the case my arms emptied, I

grabbed the remote and started with the presentation. "There was a body found in Charlotte, North Carolina. A local girl, Amanda Hayes. She went missing Friday,

and her body was discovered by a hiker on Tuesday. She was found brutally beaten, tortured, and raped. I cringed as I saw the pictures fly across the screen. Another

body, that of Victoria Woodsen was also found in the same condition, 2 miles away, 2 weeks earlier. Local police have asked that we come as soon as possible, there is

another girl missing, three miles from where Amanda was team looked through the cases, passing ideas back and forth about what kind of offender we were dealing

with. I sat quietly and listened, I wasn't much of a profiler, but I tried to learn as much as I could during these meetings. "Ok. I want everyone to meet on the plane in

20 minutes. Clearly we are dealing with an individual who has just had his first few tastes of killing. He likely won't stop until he is caught." With that, Hotch left out

the door, Reid and Prentiss followed. Derek still sat in his chair. "Derek, are you sure you're ok?' I asked concerned. He flashed his signature smile, the one that made

the girls go crazy, not that I can blame them. "Yeah I'm good, just a little tense. I swear these people can't drive. I know what road rage looks like, so I'm not about

to do nothin' but, I can't stand people sometimes." He laughed and got out of his seat. My chest felt tight again. "You coming?" He asked, turning around.

"Oh, Yeah I'll meet you on the plane." As he walked out the door, the feeling started to go away. _No, Jennifer. You will not be like every other girl. Morgan is your_

_friend. Stop thinking about him like that. _I tried lecturing myself. But then I watched him walk down the stairs, his muscles very visible through his tight black shirt.

_Damn it._ I shook my head, hoping to clear my thoughts as I walked down the stairs. This had been going on for a while. A quick look here and there, studying him as

he worked. It had started to become more though, seeping into my dreams. I followed everyone towards the plane. Entering, I took a seat next to Derek, just hoping

that I could get through the flight without losing my mind. This was crazy. I need to stop. But then he smiled at me as he popped something into his mouth. _Crap._

I thought as the plane took off. This is going to be a long ride.


	2. Chapter 2

**Derek's Point of View**

I sat on the plane, wedged in between JJ and Reid. Reid was babbling on about how it's likely that we were dealing with a man from the ages of 25-35, based off the pattern of the victims. I tried to focus, I really did. But I couldn't stop thinking. The past few days have been very distracting. The first few days I could feel it. I could feel her big, beautiful blue eyes watching me. I would look up, and she would immediately look away. It was kind of cute in a way, but again, very distracting. Right now I was concentrating on her hair. She had it down today, and the sun was beaming through the window, leaving lighter streaks through her blonde hair. "Morgan, what do you think?" I blinked as Hotch asked me my opinion on the case. I struggled trying to remember all of the details. "Well I think a 20 year old girl doesn't just go missing from her home in the middle of the night. I'm thinking it's possible she knew the attacker." Reid agreed. "It is true that she would feel unsuspicious of a friendly face." Hotch nodded his head. "Alright we are thirty minutes away from landing. Emily and Reid, I want you to go to the first crime scene. Go over any details, try to see if you can find any evidence that Victoria knew her attacker. Morgan, you and I will go to Amanda Hayes crime scene. JJ I want you to go to the police station and start looking at potential suspects, have Garcia on the line ready to help." After we were all aware of our roles, we further discussed the crimes until we landed. "Hey JJ." I started to say something, something I couldn't remember as her eyes fell on mine. "Yeah?" she looked at me questioningly. "Oh uh nevermind. I'll see you at the station." She smiled and waved as she got off the plane, heading to the car that was waiting for her. I followed Hotch into the separate car, still thinking of JJ as we pulled out of the lot.

**JJ's Point of View**

The car pulled into the parking lot in front of the Charlotte Police Department. I grabbed my bag and headed straight inside. As I headed towards the door, a man in a uniform greeted me. "Hello agent, I'm Detective Gurrera, the lead detective in charge. Let me know if you need anything." He smiled as he shook my hand. He seemed to be a pretty nice man. He had thinning brown hair and wrinkles around his stern brown eyes. "Is there a place where the team and I can set up?" He led me towards the small conference, painted a shade of yellow with six balck chairs, surrounding a large brown table. He excused himself as I set down all of my belongings and case files. Feeling my phone vibrate, I quickly picked it up. "Agent Jareau." I answered, waiting for a reply. "Hey sugar, your wonderful tech whiz has been sifting through the victim's phone records, kind of creepy if you ask me, but you didn't so I'll get back to my story. Looks like both Victoria and Amanda were social butterflies. They both had a lot of friends. One clue I did find though, is that they both went to the same party about a month ago, as far as I can tell, that's the only link they shared." "Thanks Garcia, you're the best." "Of course I am. Gotta go, have more digging to do." With that, the phone clicked and she hung up. I pulled out my phone again, scrolling until I found the name I needed. His name. I dialed and after three rings, he picked up. "Well hey there, missing us already huh?" I smiled as I heard his voice through the phone. "Garcia found out that they went to the same party a month ago, she says that was the only link they had between them." "Ok, well her mother said that she wasn't into drinking, and she didn't go to parties. Question is, did the mom lie, or did the daughter?" "You guys done with the mother?" I asked. Part of me was hoping they would get back here soon. "Yeah heading back now. Do me a favor, have a pot of coffee ready to go, I think my eyelids are going to permanently close." "Sure thing Derek." I hung up the phone and put on a pot of coffee, sifting through evidence as I waited for them to get back. I felt a tap on the back of my shoulder. "JJ, what are you working on so intensely?" Emily had asked from behind me. "I was trying to see if the third victim had any similarities in terms of social life with the first two. So far I found nothing." Emily sat down next to me. "I got nothing on my end either. Reid and I combed over the Woodsen crime scene. Not so much as a hair." I felt the hairs on the back of my next stand up. It was him, I could tell.

**Derek's Point of View**

I walked into the small conference room. The first thing I noticed was JJ and Emily talking, laughing. I hesitated before going in. Lately, every time I saw her, I got chills down my spine. At first I couldn't tell if it was her, or something else. But everytime she smiled or made a joke, my whole day brightened. I took a seat on the other side of JJ. Turning my chair towards her, I drank a small sip of coffee, then turned my attention to Emily and JJ. "So, have we found anything?" JJ was the first one to speak. "No, I've been trying to find a connection between her and the other two victims, but so far no luck." As I was about to respond, Hotch walked in, talking as he entered. "Ok so I have Reid and Garcia narrowing down a specific target area, using grids and cell phone towers, triangulated by the last places calls were received. Emily, I want you to come with me to talk to Detective Guerrera, he seems to be very knowledgeable about the people of this town, and we are going to need that expertise. Morgan, you and JJ can go get food for the team." He walked back out, Emily following behind him. "Well will you look at that, we got the easy job. Looks like you're stuck with me." I grinned at her as I spoke. "Oh great." She said, faking disappointment. "Oh come on, am I really that bad?" I asked, giving her puppy dog eyes. She rolled her eyes and smiled, getting up out of her chair. "Well come on then, lets go get food." "Yes Ma'am!" I said, smiling as I got out of my seat. I couldn't stop thinking about being in a car alone with her. I wasn't quite sure what these past few days had meant. But I did know one thing, I wanted her. And that wasn't good for anyone. We got into the car, my mind racing. I looked over at her as she was putting on her seatbelt. Her blonde hair was still combed neatly down, her shirt was tighter than normal, something that was driving him crazy, and her long legs were put on display by her tight jeans. "Morgan, is everything ok?" she looked at me expectantly. "Oh uh yeah, you ready?" She gave me a small smile, nodding her head. I needed to clear my head. This was becoming a problem.

**JJ's Point of View**

I could feel his eyes on me. I could feel him looking me over. I hadn't brought a lot of clothes to choose from, but I did pack this shirt especially to wear for him. _Jennifer this is getting ridiculous. _I can't believe I'm trying to impress Derek. He probably doesn't even like me like that. I tried to push down my false hope. But I felt his eyes on me, and it came back to the surface. We headed towards the closest food around, a pizza place named _Tony's Tower. _I wanted to talk to him, but I was too nervous. But Derek, being as smooth as he is, just kept making conversation. But unlike usual, it wasn't about the case. "So JJ, what are you planning to do when we get back home?" "I am planning to sleep for a whole month" I smiled, "What are you doing?" He looked over towards me. "I was planning on watching the game." That was one of the things that we did have in common. Our love for sports. As we pulled into the parking lot, Derek got out, telling me to wait there until he came back with the pizza. As I watched him walk in the door I couldn't help but fantasize, for only a minute what it would feel like to kiss him. _Stop thinking like that. He is a member of the team. This could get way too messy. _My mind was arguing with itself. But I still imagined his face, leaning in towards mine.


End file.
